Summer Nights
by Paper Moonbeam
Summary: This is a modern story of Inuyasha. Kagome used to be a good girl...until she met Inuyasha. Inuyasha used to be a very bad boy..until he meets Kagome. Then he only wants to be bad with Kagome. *I used to be Paper Moon but I can't log in on that name!*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in this lovely anime, sighs but I wish with all my black little heart that I did. Now on with the show! Sorry (grins sheepishly) "Hey, how does one grin like a sheep?" Anyway I digress. I've always wanted to say on with the show. So there. sticks tongue out and blows a raspberry.

Do you know what it's like to feel like someone else

When you look in the mirror but don't see yourself

And what's looking back at you is nothing but a hallow shell

When you're looking for paradise but only find hell

"Kagome dear. Wake up. You'll be late for school." Mrs. Higurashi said to her daughter.

"Huh?" Kagome grumbled. Then when reality finally hit she sat strait up in her bed. "Oh my gosh! Why didn't the alarm go off?"

"It did honey, you just didn't hear it. Are you feeling akay?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, checking her temperature with her hand. "You feel a little warm."

"I'm fine. I just need to hurry up and get ready. I can't be late."

"Okay dear. i gotta go to work, but if you hurry I'll take you to school. otherwise you'll have to walk."

"K mom." Kagome smiled.

When her mom left she stood up but had to set back down when a huge dizzy spell hit her. "Oh god." She groaned. "I feel awful." Getting gingerly up Kagome began to get dressed. When she was ready she went downstairs, but her mother was already gone. "Great." Kagome didn't have time for breakfast so she grabbed her backpack, locked the door, and headed off to school.

I see the world with my eyes open

I see the world with lidless eyes

I see a world that is sick with self loathing

Nothing in the nothing to mystify

Inuyasha was bored. He's been to all the shps, seen all there was to be seen, and he was bored. He needed excitement, something different. His life use to be full of fun. But that fun had been used up, turned into themes, which in turn was made into theme parks.

Walking out of the current store, Inuyasha smiled to himself. _I'm getting morose in my old age._ Looking up from his thoughts he met the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes he had ever seen.

I wish I could breathe

I wish I could stand

I wish I had a chance here holding your hand

I wish I could speak

I wish I could talk

I wish I could breathe

Kagome was walking along with her head down trying desperately not to faint, when she heard a small masculine laugh. Looking up she met the oddest, most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Amber was the only color that even came close to describing them.

I grasp at my heart

That burns in my chest

It's your precious art

That makes my soul stressed

I run short on blood

Light headed I swoon

I wish I could breathe

Kagome gasped forgetting about not passing out. _He's beautiful!_ And she promptly fell face forward...Into Inuyasha's arms. The last thought before everything went black was, _I wonder how he caught me. _And she fainted.

(Shimyra: I love Abney Park. giggles Can't ya tell?)

Such joy we dig his shallow grave

Anticipating pains to come

We watch the wiggling dance of death

And laugh light hearted at death's fun

_Shit! She fainted! _Inuyasha slapped her face a little. "Hey, lady, wake up." _Just my luck._ Hearing her groan he tried again. "Come on. Open your eyes." When she complied he asked. "So what's your name?"

"K-Kagome."

"Well Kagome you're going to the doctor."

"No! I'm fine! Really. I just need to get to school."

"Fat chance of that. Come on stupid, let's go to the doctor."

"I'm not stupid!" As she was saying this Kagome sat strait up. But it didn't last long. A dizzy spell hit her and down she went...again. "ugh."

"Sure thing babe. You're not stupid aand you obviously feel fine." He said rolling his eyes. "Now, off to the doctor." Picking her up he carried her like a baby, like a lover, to the car. _She's so small._ Taking a deap breath, _god she smells good. _Inuyasha opened the passenger side of his black BMW and gently placed her inside.

"Wait! I don't even know you!"

Getting in, he grinned slightly. "My name..is Inuyasha." He started the car and the drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

(Shimyra: Hmmm...puts finger to lips I wonder who wrote these...snaps fingers in recognition Abney Park giggles)

Welcome to the park

Step inside my home

It's crowded and it's dark

Yet here I stand alone

As Inuyasha pulled out, Kagome took the chance of looking fully at him. He was absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful. His hair was long and a brilliant snow white. He wore a black beanie which contrasted perfectly with his hair. Kagome wanted to touch it, but she held herself in check...barely. Looking away from his hair, her eyes traveled to his face. His chin was strong, but he still had an almost youthful appearance. He had several facial peircings. His left eyebrow had a bar through it, and his lip was also peirced and as she was watching Inuyasha began playing ..with his tongue ring!

After seeing this Kagome looked down his body. He was wearing a long sleeved black net shirt. Completely see through! Kagome almost groaned when she saw his muscular chest, but she gasped slightly when she saw that his..nipples!...were also peirced. Looking further down she saw he was wearing black baggy pants with chains all over them and black combat boots.

Unbeknowist to Kagome, while she was looking at him, he was doing the same to her.

Inuyasha felt her looking at him. _Fare's fare. _So he looked at her. Her hair was jet black and silky looking. He longed to run his fingers through it. _Baka! She's just a fucking kid! Still in school! _But he couldn't control his eyesand he continued looking his fill as her eyes traveled down his body.

His eyes fell to her ace. Her skin was pale and creamy, her eyes big and beautiful but hidden behind glasses. He grimaced. He then glanced at her lips. They were full and deffinately kissable, unadorned by gloss or lipstick. Licking his lips at the thought of her taste, he continued his perusal. His eyes then went down her body. Again he had to grimace. _Her clothes are awful! But, _he thought wickedly, _she deffinately has potential._ Wanting to tease her, he looked over at her and winked, "You like what you see?" Kagome gasped and blushed furiously. And then fainted.

"Shit."

(Shimyra: I'm running out of lyrics...lol..So here are the lyrics from Holding out for a hero buy Bonnie Tyler..lol)

Where have all the good men gone

and where are all the gods?

Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?

Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need.

I need a hero.

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.

He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.

When Kagome woke again and opened her eyes she was she was in a hospital room. "Oh! No!"

"Doctor," Inuyasha asked, "May I sit with her until she wakes up and her mom gets here?"

"Why of course young man."

"Thank you."

When Inuyasha entered Kagome's room he found, to his surprise, that she was already awake. "Hey! Welcome to the world of the living! How are you feeling?"

Kagome blushed. "Okay I guess. I even think I can go to school now!" She made to get up but Inuyasha firmly pushed her back down. "Hey!"

"You're staying right here missy. You're sick. Oh, by the way, your mom is on her way. She should be here any minute."

Kagome groaned. "Why did you call my mom? I feel fine!"

"Umm-hmmm, sure you do. And your mom has a right to know her daughter's in the hospital. Besides, I didn't call her..the doctor did."

Just as he said this, Kagome's mom came barrelling through the door. "Oh my god! Honey are you okay?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine." As she said this she glared at Inuyasha.

"Like hell you are!" He growled, "If you're so fine you wouldn't be passing out all over the place!"

"Well I didn't ask you to help me, now did I!"

"Someone had to! Otherwise, baka, your ass would have went to school!"

"Why you rude, insuffurable...!"

"Umm...Who's he?" Kagome's mom interjected. A puzzled look on her face.

"Oh, sorry ma'am. My name is Inuyasha."

"He's also the guy who brought me to the hospital against my wishes!"

"Somebody had to!" Inuyasha said heatedly.

Kagome's mom smiled. "Then I thank you sir. I am eternally grateful."

"Mom!"

Inuyasha grinned triumphantly at Kagome.

"Honestly, Kagome, you're so hard headed. It's luck Inuyasha came along when he did."

"I can't believe this! My own mother going against me!"

Inuyasha snorted at this, but before he could say anything the doctor arrived. "Hello you must be Kagome's mother. But from what I can see you could just as easily be her sister." The doctor said. "I'm doctor James Albright. And you are?"

Kagome's mother blushed a bright pink. "I am Kyura Higurashi. Do you know what is wrong with my daughter Dr. Albright?"

"James. And I have an idea, but she needs to be checked out thouroughly to be sure."

What's your professional opinion doctor?" Interjected Inuyasha. Realizing his mistake. "Sorry Mrs. Higurashi. If you like I'll leave..."

"No, no dear. Stay."

"Well," Dr. Albright said. "From hearing about what Kagome did from her young hero here..."

Kagome snorted. "Hero."

Dr. Albright continued. "And giving your daughter a small lookover. I would say that it's highly likely that your daughter has a vestibular disorder."

"What's that...umm James?" Mrs. Higurashi blushed.

Dr. Albright grinned when he heard her say his name. "It's a disorder in the ear close to the hearing apparatus. Usually caused by an ear infection that hasn't been taken care of." He looked pointedly at Kagome. "It causes dizziness and fainting and could possibly lead to the patient becoming deaf."

Mrs. Higurashi gasped. "What can we do to make this better?"

"Uh..mom...I'm right here! Hello! How about asking me what I think?"

The others completely ignored her. "Well," the doctor said. "First we need to get by my office for a complete physical examination to rule out any other causes of dizziness, such as cardiovascular or central nervous system disorders."

"When do I need to call and make an appointment?"

"Can you come tomarrow?"

"Mom!" Kagome whinned. "I am not missing school for this. I..feel...fine!"

"Sure. I'll call work and tell them I need the next couple of days off."

"Great." Dr. Albright said cheerily. "I'll see you tomarrow. And what about you young man?" Turning to Inuyasha. "Will I see you tomarrow a well?"

"Well..umm.."

Mrs. Higurashi interjected hurriedly. "Of course he's welcome to! He saved my daughter. And..." Mrs. Higurashi blushed. "I'm afraid Kagome's rather hard headed, and I'll need some help getting her to the doctor." Turning to Inuyasha. "Will you help me?"

"Mom! You don't even know him. Look at the way he dresses!" Kagome blushed when she looked at his shirt again. Naughty things running through her head at the sight of his chest. "He could be a mass murderer!"

"Nonsense dear. So sir..will you help us?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Us?"

"Yes, Kagome, us."

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome smugly. "Yes ma'am. Anything to help you and your daughter."

"Oh god! Lord help me from my mom and nosey strangers!"

"Well then that's settled." Dr. Albright said cheerily. "So I'll se you and Kagome tomarrow then Kyura. And..until then I'll give Kagome some medicine to help her with her dizziness and fainting. Wait here. I'll be back shortly with her perscription.

When the doctor left Mrs. Higurashi turned to Inuyasha. "Let's talk out side, shall we?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Mom!" But before Kagome could say anything more, they had both left the room.

" Now that my bullheaded daughter can't interupt our conversation, I'd like to say again, thank you for what you did for my daughter."

"Not a problem. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Mrs. Higurashi grinned slightly. "Do you like my daughter then?"

Inuyasha blushed a bright red. "well...uh...ummm..."

Kagome's mom laughed. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me. But if you do, I don't object. I think you'd be good for her."

"Ummm..thanks."

"Now, for the reason I called you out here. You'll need to follow us home so you'll know where we live for tomarrow. Is that a problem?"

"No ma'am."

"Great." Mrs. Higurashi mad to go back in.

"Umm...Mrs. Higurashi? I was wondering. Does Kagome like ice cream?

"Why yes. And I believe mint chocolate chip is her favorite." With that she went back into Kagome's room.

"Mint chocolate chip." And Inuyasha left.


	3. Chapter 3

Since some people are confused about the plot I will go further into detail about Inuyasha and Kagome's past.

Inuyasha's past: When Inuyasha was a small boy his father died in a terrible accident (or did he? dun dun dun!). He then had only his mother and half brother Sesshoumaru. But Sesshoumaru hated Inuyasha and his mother and left to live on his own, never to be seen again. Then Inuyasha was left with only his mother. They didn't have to worry about anything because when Inuyasha's father died he left them a considerable amount of money. Inuyasha was happy with his mother. Then one night his mother was driving home and a semi swerved to miss a dog and hit her dead on killing her instantly. From that moment on Inuyasha was alone. Being afraid to love anyone else and then loose them, he wouldn't allow his self to get close to anyone.

Kagome's past: Kagome lost her father at an early age. Six years old to be exact. Her father was a police officer and died in a shoot out with several bank robbers. Ever since then it has been just her brother, mom, and grandfather with her. But Kagome felt resposible for her father's death. She thought she had been bad so God took her daddy away. From that point on she vowed to be good. She went to school, made exellent grades, did all her chores, and was never a burden on her mother. She was the perfect child. But inside she was screaming. She needed help. She wanted freedom from her guilt. But she never talked to anyone. She just kept it all inside and hoped that God wouldn't take her mother away from her like He did her daddy.

Plot: Both Kagome and Inuyasha are afraid to let anyone in. When they meet they have an instant attraction for each other but they will deny it. Can Inuyasha help Kagome and through helping Kagome let himself finally open up and let his self finally feel love?

(Paper Moon: Okay guys I know I told you that I wouldn't update until I had 50 reviews but the truth is I finnished this chapie early and I couldn't help it. I loved it and wanted you guys to tell me what you think so here is the next one so kitchen knives need not apply. Enjoy!)

The farther Inyuasha drove the more annoyed he became. "Feh! Stupid wench! Shouldn't even get her an ice cream!" But then he remembered how pale she had looked lying in the hospital bed wearing that God-awful gown. "Hell she needs and ice cream just for having to wear that fucking hospital gown."

Inuyasha spotted a Dairy Queen and pulled in. Going to the drive through he placed his order.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Kagome! I thought I raised you better than that!"

"But mom!"

"But nothing! That young man didn't have to help you. But he did. You should be grateful that he didn't leave your ass face down on that sidewalk!"

Kagome knew her mother was truly upset because otherwise a curse word would never have escaped her lips. "I just thought it should be my decision to got the hospital or not."

"Well your choice would have been wrong. You're lucky he wouldn't listen to your idiotic orders. Damn it Kagome! You could have been killed!" At this Mrs. Higurashi burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry mommy. Don't cry. Please forgive me!"

Mrs. Higurashi sniffled. "I think you should apologize to Inuyasha as well."

"Absolutely not!" Kagome said appalled. How could she say sorry to that man?

"Kagome, what do you have against him?"

"Well. For starters he's rude, a complete ass, and well he's…rude!"

"Fine. It's your conscience." Mrs. Higurashi shrugged.

At that moment Inuyasha was heading toward her room carrying a huge cup of ice cream. Stopping at the door to knock Inuyasha heard the last of the conversation.

Inuyasha snorted as he heard them talking. "I'm rude huh? A complete ass huh? Fine I'll play your way." Inuyasha knocked on the door. When Mrs. Higurashi opened the door he could tell she had been crying, but upon seeing him she smiled shakily. "Come in."

"Hey 'Gome! How yah feelin' kid?" Inuyasha grin widened a fraction a fraction as he said this.

"My name is Ka-go-me. And I'm not a kid!"

"Well since you're not a kid you wouldn't want what I brought you. I'll just have to throw it away."

"What did you bring me?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"This." Inuyasha said evasively. He then held up the ice cream.

"What kind is it?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Oh, just mint chocolate chip."

Kagome gasped. "Gimme, gimme gimee! Ice cream goooood!"

Inuyasha looked at Mrs. Higurashi. She nodded her head and left the room to wait on the prescription.

"I'll only give you the ice cream if you promise to be nice to me." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome grinned. "I promise. Now please…Gimme!

Inuyasha laughed. "Oh, Okay." Then he handed her the ice cream. When she got it she squeaked and took a bite.

"Mmmmm. My favorite." She looked at him and smiled shyly and blushed. "Thank you."

"So I'm gonna follow you home after you get you meds. Is that okay with you or do I need to take away your ice cream?"

Kagome growled. "No! My ice cream!"

"Very well then I take you don't have a problem with me coming home with you?"

Kagome sighed. "Sure. Yeah follow us home."

Inuyasha grinned crookedly showing his sharp fangs. "Oh my gosh! Are those real!"

Inuyasha abruptly stopped smiling. "Yeah, but I just file them to be that way."

"And I just noticed…. you have claws!"

"Yep I just let them grow out and shape them that way."

"Umm… why do you do that?" Kagome thought for a moment. " 'Yash."

" 'Yash?"

"Yeah, you called me 'Gome."

"Feh."

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Argh!"

Inuyasha laughed. "Because wench I like them that way."

"But why!"

Inuyasha growled. "I don't know why okay!"

"Okay fine. You don't have to be so grouchy."

"Feh, I'm not 'grouchy'."

"Sure whatever."

Inuyasha sighed but before he could say anything else Mrs. Higurashi entered the room. "Well is everyone ready? Dr. James gave me your prescription."

"Sure."

"Sure."

Inuyasha helped Kagome out of bed and went to pick her up. "I can do it myself ya know."

"Keh. I don't want you to hurt the floor."

"Hey!"

Inuyasha laughed at this and Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. At seeing this Mrs. Higurashi smirked. "Well let's go."

Kagome and her mom drove home in silence. Inuyasha followed along in his BMW, but not in silence. System of a Down was blasting from the speakers. B.Y.O.B. was his favorite song, and as it played he sang along.

"Everybody in the desert gonna have a real good time. Dancin' in the desert blowin up the sunshine."

Pulling into Kagome's driveway he cut the ingine and stepped out. Kagome waved at Inuyasha and said. "Hey 'Yash wanna come inside?"

Shurugging his shoulders Inuyasha replied, "Sure, why not."

At hearing this Mrs. Higurashi leaned over and whispered to her daughter, "That's my girl."

"Oh, mom."

"What?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled when she said this and Kagome only rolled her eyes. Inuyasha walked down the little path and followed Kagome and her mom inside.

"Come on 'Yash, I'll show you my room."

"Umm, okay."

Kagome proceeded up the stairs and Inuyasha followed. When they got to a yellow door Kagome turned and said, "Okay this is my room. Sorry if it is dirty." Then she opened the door and motioned him in. When he entered all he saw was yellow. And tulips, don't forget the tulips. Her walls were a bright yellow with pink tulips as borders. Her floor was a dark yellow with a rug shapped like a tulip, it was purple. The bed was white with a canopy and had sheer yellow curtains which was tied back with dark yellow strings to expose a yellow bedspread with red tulips. The bed was pilled with pillows of every shape and size, and color. Her curtains were the only thing not yellow. They were pink to match the border. And her bedroom wasn't messy...it was spotless. She had a white desk for studying, which held a laptop and printer. She had a white night stand, white dresser, and a white vanity. Everything was perfect.

"Are you out of your mind? This room is empecably clean!"

"I have stuff in the floor."

"Where? I don't see anything."

Kagome pointed to her vanity and there lay a pair of discarded socks in the floor.

"I was in to much of hurry this morning and left my socks in the floor."

"Oh my God! One pair of socks. Oh! The horror of it all!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm sorry. I like a clean room."

"You'd hate my room. I have clothes and stuff thrown everywhere. The only clean thing is my guitar. Even my bed has clothes on it." Kagome shuddered at this and made Inuyasha laugh. "Yep. I might have to show it to you sometime." He said almost suggestively. Kagome gasped. "What? Are you afraid?"

"N-no. Of course not." Kagome gulped. Then Mrs Higurashi intered the room.

"Here darling. Take your medicine. It may make you drowsy. Okya?" Kagome swallowed her medication and sat down on her bed. "Okay baby I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Okay mom." When she left Kagome turned to Inuyasha and asked, "So how old are you?"

"I'm 24. How old are you?" Inuyasha asked raising his black eyebrow.

"I'm 17 and I'll be 18 next week." Kagome said proudly

"What day?"

"Wensday."

"Cool, cool. So you got any familly besides your mom?"

"Yep. A younger brother named Souta and a grandfather. Souta is at school and grandpa is in the park playing chess with all the other old cronies. Inuyasha laughed at this and then Kagome got a bright idea. "Hey 'Yash?"

"Yeah 'Gome?"

"Wouldyouliketohavedinnerwithus?"

"Say Wha?"

Kagome took a deep breath and said slowly. "Do you want to have dinner with us?" After this she turned a bright red.

Inuyasha grinned, "I'd love to." Kagome yawned and Inuyasha laughed. "Getting tired 'Gome?"

"No." Yawn. "I'll just lie down for a little bit though."

"Do you want me to go?"

"No. Stay with me."

"Okay." Inuyasha sat on the floor next to her bed and watched her fall asleep. When her breathing evened out Inuyasha just looked at her. _She's so beautiful._ Inuyasha took a deep breath, _and smells so good. Well since she's sleeping I guess I'll take a little nap. Today has been a very interesting, very eventful day. But I loved every minute of it. Finnally my curiosity pricked. This is going to be interesting._ With these last thoughts Inuyasha drifted off to la la land snoring ever so slightlly.

Souta's P.O.V.

Yes I'm finnally home! I got a good grade in math today. I gotta go show sis. He he. She'll be so jealous. She sucks at math. "Mom, I'm gonna go see sis. Have me a PB& J with milk ready when I get back please!" I ran up stairs. I think mom called my name but hey I'm in a hurry to one up Kagome.

End P.O.V.

When Souta ran up to Kagome's room he never knocked he just opened the door and got the surprise of his life. There was his sister asleep with a BOY! "Aghhhhhh! Sorry, bye!"

Inuyasha woke up at this. And Souta ran out of the room screaming. Them Kagome woke and all hell broke lose.

"Souta you brat"

Then Souta popped back in with a grin from ear to ear. "Kagome's got a boyfriend! Kagome's got a boyfriend! Then he made kissy noises and ran out as Kagome ran after him stumbling but pissed and blushing.

"I'm going to kill you you brat! Get back here!"

Inuyasha slowly walked down the stairs and saw Mrs. Higurashi doubled over in laughter. "Do they always do that?"

" Always." she said still laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

"By the way, Kagome invited me to dinner. Is that okay?"

"Well of course! I hope you like steak."

"Steak?" Inuyasha's mouth watered at the thought of such glotious food. "Steak is great!"

Just then grandpa walked in. "Did someone say steak? I'm starved!"

"Did you win today dad?"

"No." He grumbled. "Those damn old cronnies just keep cheating!"

"Grandpa!"

"Grandpa! Guess what!" But Souta's words were cut off when Kagome's hand clamped on his mouth. "mfmmamamafdfjfdmumblemumble." Then Souta bit her hand.

"Ow! you brat!"

Souta started running around the house laughing with Kagome chasing after him.

"Kids these days."

"Oh dad. You were just as bad! Your sister used to tell me all the things you did to her. In fact you were worse when I think about it." Mrs. Higurashi said laughing. Just then Souta ran infront of his grandpa.

"Grandpa, grandpa! Kagome was asleep in her room with a BOY!" Souta fell over laghing and Kagome pounced. As they were wrestling it finally clicked in grandpa's head what Souta had said.

"WHAT?!"

Inuyasha's face turned beet red, Mrs. Higurashi sat back and watched it all, and grandpa turned redder than Inuyasha. "ENOUGH!" Grandpa yelled. And everyone came to a grinding halt. "Now tell me what in the world is going on here!" Just then Kagome fainted, hitting her head on the corner of the kitchen counter.

"Oh my God! Kagome! Are you okay?"

Inuyasha rushed to her side and picked her up. "Get me an icepack, her medicine, and a wet wash cloth. I'll take her upstairs." Then he promptly turned and took her to her room.

"Who in the world is he? What's going on?" Grandpa asked.

"Yeah mom, what's going on?" Souta asked anctiously.

"I'll tell everybody later. Right now i have to go get those things he requested." Then she hurried off. Grandpa and Souta looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

Inuyasha's POV

I'd never seen a house so chaotic. Her familly was crazy, but they were enduring in some ways. I don't know why I continued to stay there. Scratch that. I did know. It was for this weak beautiful little girl. Kagome. Even her name was beauiful. I layed her on her yellow bed and waited for the supplies, and as I sat there I couldn't help but stare.

END POV

Mrs. Higurashi hurried up the stairs carrying her load. When she opened the door she saw Inuyasha quietly gazing at her daughter. "Here you go." Then she looked over at Kagome and quietly said. "She over exerted herself. I should have told them to stop." A single solitary tear rolled down her cheek.

"It wasn't your fault. She'll be okay. You'll see. And when she wakes up..." Inuyasha laughed a little. "She'll have one hell of a headache."

"Should I go get her an asprin? Or maybe that'll enterfeer with her other medicine?"

"Nah. You go explain everything to the guys downstairs. When Kagome awakes I'll get her some asprin if she needs it. You rest."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "Yes I better go explain to them or they'll be following you around like expectant puppies...Thank you Inuyasha for all your help."

"No problem."

And Mrs. Higurashi left.

Mrs. Higurashi's POV

Lord where do I start? I headed downstairs agter my little talk with Inuyasha and tried to think of how I even begin to explain to grandpa and Souta everything that happened. I was just thanking my lucky stars that I had Inuyasha to help. Whether he knew it or not, he liked Kagome, and Kagome liked him. Oh well no time to worry, gotta tell grandpa and Souta what happened.

END POV

Mrs. Higurashi took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and walked through the kitchen door. Souta and grandpa were sitting around the bar talking but when she walked in they fell silent and looked at her expectantly.

Finally Souta broke the silence. "Uh mom, what's going on?"

Mrs. Higurashi took a deep breath. "This morning Kagome was running a fever but headed to school anyways..."

"Figures." Souta said rolling his eyes.

Grandpa sushed him. "Anyways. She woke up late so I didn't have time to take her to school and she had to walk. On the way there she passed out and the young man you saw caught her and took her to the emergency room and called me to let lme know. She probably has a vistibular disorder which is caused by an ear infection and if it isn't taken care of Kagome will go deaf. And Inuyasha is going to eat dinner with us and toarrow help me get Kagome to the doctor."

'What can I do to help?" Grandpa asked. "I got it! I'll get her a cat tail to ward of demons that cause sickness!"

"A cat tail? Where ya gonna get that?" Souta asked. Then grandpa slowly looked down and pointed to the family cat, Buyo. "No way! Don't you dare touch him!"

"Grandpa! Don't even think about it!"

"Oh alright then." Grandpa said down heartedly. And Souta bent down and picked up the cat and petted him. "He would have made a great ward though."

Souta glared at him. "Oh well, off to bed. Wake me when dinner's done." And Grandpa left.

"It's okay Souta I'll watch grandpa."

"What is wrong with him?" Souta sighed.

"He's just eccentric honey. Now let's get dinner started."

Kogome's POV

My head was pounding and I knew I was lying on something soft, probably a bed. All I could remember was suddenly getting dizy while chasing Souta around. I knew I had passed out. No longer able to hold my curiosity in check I opened my eyes. When they were fully opened I saw Inuyasha sitting next to my bed and I was in my room.

END POV

"Bout time you opened your eyes."

"Shhhh! My head!" Kagome groaned.

"Hold on." Inuyasha left and went downstairs to get Kagome some asprin. When he got back Kagome was sitting up.

"Here ya go. Take these and then take your medicine."

"Yes Daddy." Kagome said sarcasticly.

"I don't want to be your daddy."

"Then what do you want to be?"

"Maybe I'll tell you one day." He said mysteriously.

"Whatever."

Inuyasha sniffed. "I think I smell dinner. Wanna go down and check? Think you feel well enough?"

As he said this Kagome's stomach rumbled. Kagome blushed and smiled. "oh yeah."

Grandpa's POV

Today had been a long day. I lost my chess match, and when I came home..I learn Kagome went to the emergency room. I hope she'll be okay. I looked around the kitchen waiting for dinner to be served when Kagome and that strange young man walked in. There was something not quite right about him. I looked at him more closely. His eyes, they looked far to old for someone his age, but then again so did Kagome's. Her eyes were made that way by the death of her father, my son. But it wasn't just that, he had a red aura around him constantly. It never changed unless he was around Kagome. Then an amazing thing happened. His aura changed to green! The same as Kagome's! When he went around the others his aura didn't change to theirs. It was only with my grand-daughter. How odd. As I looked closer I noticed what apparantly now one else had. He didn't have any ears! I looked him over trying to find some sort of ears. What happened then took me by surprise. His hat moved when someone talked to him! Then it clicked. This boy...Inuyasha...was a demon! Not full blooded mind you, because of his aura, but a demon none the less. Inuyasha. I thought about his name for a bit...Inuyasha means dog demon!!!

END POV


	5. Chapter 5

Alright everyone that reviewed...I will always ALWAYS mention you in my fan fic...because it is for you that I write...with much love to you all...

**lovee riot: **Thank you for your review I really appreciated it. Here is your update!

**Beautifulyreal: **Thank you!

**xXDancingxwithxDestinyXx:** What do you mean you have been searching for this story? But none the less...I feel so special!!! (blows bubbles and dances around)

**cassinesses: **Why thank you! Finally someone to appreciate my taste in music...and you are very welcome for the mention of system...I love you too...(gives cassinesses a big hug)

**uh oh oreo: **OMG! I love your name! Oreos are soooo good...mmmm mouth starts watering at the thought of cookies and milk...

**Robine: **Thanks so much for yor review!

**Gives everyone who updated a big hug!**

"So INUYASHA How old are you?" Grandpa asked.

"24 sir."

"Really? You seem older."

"Nope just 24."

_Liar_ Grandpa thought, "Well no matter."

"Hey mom, is dinner ready? I'm starved." Kagome asked.

"You came down just in time. Dinner is served." Kagome's mom said. She sept her hand aside and there on the table was steak, baked potatoes, and corn on the cobb. "Dig in!"

XxXxXx

Inuyasha sat back, his tummy stuffed. "Arigato Mrs. Higurashi. That's the best meal I've had in a long time."

"Well your welcome hun it was my pleaseure."

"So 'Yash, I can call you that right? Wanna watch a movie with us?" Souta asked. Inuyasha glared at Kagome when Souta called himm 'Yash. Kagome just grinned. "So what do you say?" Souta asked.

"You're more than welcome to join us in the living room." Mrs. Higurashi piped in.

"Inuyasha looked at his watch. "Well I guess I could."

"Great!!" Yelled Souta.

"Groovey." Kagome said while rolling her eyes at her little brother's out burst. _He's such a dork _she thought but secretly she was just as pleased.

XxXxXx

When Inuyasha got home it was around eleven o'clock. Normally he'd still be up and raren to go, but he was extremely tired. Ever vigilante with his social life though, Inuyasha checked his answering machine for messages. Pushing the button it drolled out "You. have. three. new. messages."

"Some social life I have."

**1st New Message:**

_Inuyasha, it's Mioga. Pick up the phone. I know you're there...Fine. Well your brother is holding a business meeting three days from now. He expects you to be there. And none of your antics this time. He expects you to be on your best behavior. So don't dress like you normally do. Please please...PLEASE be on your best behavior and dress appropriately. It will be at 3:00pm in boardroom six. DON'T BE LATE!_

**End Message**

"Well shit."

**2nd New Message:**

_Hey it's Miroku. Dude where's my car? hehehe nah seriously where are you at dude? I've been calling all day. What's up? I thought we were gonna hang tonight. Scope some girls. You know girls...something you haven't had in a while...Well never mind. My main purpose in calling is because THE partay of the century is going down in two nights and WE are invited! Sweet! You know what that means...Girls girls girls! Hehehe...Call me for details. Later dude!_

(he ends the message singing Girls Girls Girls by Motley Crew)

**End Message**

Inuyasha laughed, "Crazy ass horn dog."

**3rd New Message:**

_Hey umm Inuyasha, it's me uh Kagome. I'm just calling to say...Well..I'm sorry I was such a pain today, and also thanks, well, for everything. I really had fun tonight. And I guess I'll see you tomarrow. Well um bye._

**End message**

As the message ended Inuasha sat on the couch. "Kagome." He whispered. And when exhaustion took over and he couldn't hold off any longer, he drifted off to sleep with a beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes floating around in his dreams.

xXxXx

Sorry for the short chapter but the next chapter is where it starts really getting into things...So I promise...much much longer stuff.


End file.
